Just for Us
by Tea and Yaois
Summary: It's summer and Misaki and Shinbou are ready to enjoy it! But what's gonna happen when Usagi-san steps into their little love story? And what happens when Takahiro finds out about Misaki's love life? Part two of the "Stay With Me?" series. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Invitation

**Hello, this is Jennifer (and yes, I changed my username to ShoujoKuroNeko~), and welcome to my Junjou Fan Fiction. This includes a crack pairing and some yaoi smut so if you don't like these two things then I suggest you leave before you get an over-dose! :P And also, if you WANT to stay, then I strongly advise you go to my page and read "Stay With Me?" first. It's the first part to this fan fiction. This is part two! :)**

**For anyone who's been reading this, you know how we start every chapter~ (I feel like I'm the only one who looks forward to the mini chat at the top XD)**

**Me: *huff, puff, wheeze* *drops the last box down* That's it! We're done moving stuff.**

**Hiroki: Thank... goodness!**

**Misaki: Why... did we... move offices?**

**Me: You know fully well why! It's a new story! We gotta have new surroundings or else it may not be as good! Besides Usagi-san doesn't know where we're at now which means he WON'T try to murder me every time I post a new chapter or leave the room.**

**Misaki: Makes sense. Well, lets get started on the next chapter~ **

**Hiroki: You're uncharacteristically enthusiastic today...**

**Me: He must be excited to get to the smut~**

**Misaki: *blushes* I-I am not! No please will you get working?**

**Me: But I just posted the last chapter~! Don't I get a break?**

**Hiroki: You already took a break, now get to work!**

**Me: Aww, but Hiroki~! **

**Hiroki: Get to work right now before I call Akihiko.**

**Me: Eep! No need, no need! *races to desk and starts working***

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invitation

Misaki Takahashi, age 21 was currently feeling like a ant under a microscope.

He was sitting on the couch in his shared apartment, hands in his lap and head drooped low in shame as his roommate, Shinobu Takatsuki, stood directly in front of him, arms crossed and a dissatisfied expression plastered on his face.

"Well?" Shinobu asked for most likely the fifteenth time.

Misaki's only response was ducking his head lower towards his lap and muttering a pitiful 'Sorry...'

This whole issue was actually quite stupid.

A few days after Shinobu's and Misaki's run-in with Usami-san – Misaki's ex-boyfriend – Shinobu had the sudden realization that not much Misaki had told him about the brunette's past was true. Feeling the overwhelming need to know as much as he could about his love, he instantly started pestering Misaki into telling him, til he finally got the man to sit down on the couch so he could complain. Misaki took it the wrong way and started feeling guilty, though Shinobu figured he could play on that in order to figure out what he wanted to know, but it didn't turn out well. He found out slowly that guilt didn't get Misaki talking.

Shinobu sighed once again, sitting down next to Misaki and patting his shoulder. "It's okay, Misaki-kun. I'm just curious. You've got to understand that I want to know and I _need_ to know."

Misaki rolled his eyes, still feeling slightly guilty. He looked up from the corner of his eye to the dirty-blonde smiling down at him. He gave a sigh and sat up properly, looking Shinobu right in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Shinobu smiled sweetly, eyes softening. "Thanks."

Misaki pulled his legs up onto the couch, making himself comfortable in preparation of the long story he was about to share.

Then it came out.

At a speed so fast Shinobu found himself struggling to keep up, Misaki explained his whole previous situation with Usagi-san. Starting from when he met Akihiko, to when moved in with him, then suddenly, a quickly explanation of their relationship, then how they broke up.

"And then I ran into you." Misaki concluded, letting out a last puff of breath and slumping against the back of the couch. He looked to the dark TV screen, avoiding his roommate's gaze.

Shinobu just sat there, staring at Misaki as he thought over the rambling mess his ears just picked up. He caught a good bit of what Misaki had said, but a bit of it had came out of the other's mouth so fast Shinobu had to think long and hard as to what could have been said.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Shinobu wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, letting a small smile creep onto his face. "And now you live with me and that person is long gone."

"I wouldn't say that." Misaki muttered, glaring up at the boy attached to him.

Shinobu rolled his eyes, remembering the silver-haired man's promise to return for 'his' Misaki that he had yelled when Misaki locked the man out. Shinbou had barely caught the threat from Usagi-san from where he had stood in the hallway, but at the time he had much more pressing things to worry about; like Misaki leaving him.

Misaki had stayed with him, though. Despite Shinobu's beliefs that the older boy would leave him for the rich man, who had obviously been devastated by his loss and had clearly loved Misaki so much, Misaki had stayed.

Shinobu smiled and lowered himself down to lay his head on Misaki's chest. "I'm not worried about it." he muttered.

Misaki chuckled and lied back, allowing the dirty-blonde to use his chest as a pillow.

The two of them sat like that for a few minutes, leaving each other to their own thoughts.

As Shinobu closed his eyes, listening to nothing other than Misaki's heart beat, Misaki looked around the room. The small table in their living room was cluttered with trash and papers from both of the boys, the floor had a bit of trash on it. The trash can was nearly full and the couch was starting to tear.

Misaki absentmindedly ran a finger over one of the rips of the couch as he mentally ran though his schedule, trying to find time to fit in a cleaning day. Realizing that within the next week today would be the best cleaning day, Misaki made a move to get up.

Shinobu decided he didn't like that idea, tightening his arms around the smaller man and pressing his cheek closer to Misaki.

"What're you doing?" Shinobu asked, sleepily. He had been caught up in testing at school this week and hadn't been sleeping right. Or at least, that's what Misaki had been told. He didn't really know if the younger man would _actually_ study instead of _sleep_. He honestly doubted it.

"I'm gonna clean. This place is a wreck, even for a guy's home." Misaki answered, trying to pry Shinobu off, but failing.

Shinbou made a small humming noise, then buried his nose in Misaki's shirt. "It can wait for tomorrow..."

Misaki let out a small _huff_ as he was pulled back into Shinobu's embrace.

"Sh-Shinobu-san!" Misaki squeaked, eyes widening.

Shinbou didn't look up, instead he just kept his face on Misaki's chest.

Finally, after about ten minutes of Misaki just sitting there in defeat, the brunette realized the other had fallen asleep. He slowly pulled out of the sleeping man's arms, laying Shinbou flat on the couch.

After quickly running to his room and grabbing a blanket to place on Shinobu, Misaki sat down on the floor. He suddenly didn't feel like cleaning after all. Instead he just stared at the boy sleeping on their couch.

It had been quite a while since he had met Shinobu. At first Misaki had thought it would be way too difficult living with the hot headed student – what with his nearly inedible cabbage stir fry, his bad attitude to most things, negativity and laziness – but all the bad things Misaki had noticed about Shinobu had all but vanished since he'd been living with him. Most of the time he was kind and caring.

Overall Misaki rather liked him.

The thought of that popped into his head and he blushed. _Yup... I like him..._ Misaki's face fell into his hands as he felt a blush creep onto his face.

Misaki picked himself off the floor after that small episode, rubbing his cheeks and hoping the blush would fade away.

Just as he was heading to the kitchen, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out without even bothering to check the caller ID, flipping it open and answering it while he started pouring water into a tea kettle.

"Hello?" Misaki called into the reviver, balancing his phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he attempted to prepare some tea.

"Hiya, Misaki!"

Misaki instantly smiled at the sound of his older brother's voice. "Nii-chan, hi! What's up?" Misaki asked.

"I wanted to ask you something!" his brother answered, excitement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, what?" Misaki chuckled, setting the tea kettle down on the burner and turning it on to start the tea.

"How would you like to go on vacation with me?" Takahiro asked.

"Huh?" Misaki muttered.

"Would you like to go on vacation with me? You're getting out of school soon, so how about it?"

Misaki frowned. It was true that he was going to be on summer vacation soon, but he still had summer homework to do and you'd think his brother would know that better than anyone. Plus, that'd mean leaving Shinobu here, and he didn't really want to do that.

"Where would this vacation be and how long, Nii-chan?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Takahiro muttered, rather child-like. "A few weeks. And we'd probably go to a hot spring."

Misaki froze. "A hot spring...?" Oooh, how hot springs brought back the worst memories for him. Memories of Usagi-san and his father and the tub where they... A shudder quickly spread though Misaki's body. He was over Akihiko by now – that much he was sure of – but these memories were all very hard to cope with. They were embarrassing and made him feel utterly ridiculous.

However, before Misaki could reject the offer, his phone was ripped out of his hand from behind.

Misaki twirled around to see no one other than a still very sleepy looking Shinobu standing behind him, phone now pressed close to his ear.

"Yes, Misaki and I would _love_ to go, sir." Shinbou accepted, trying to sound formal, but failing since he was so tired.

There was a slight pause as Misaki held his breath (praying that his brother had changed his mind and didn't want to go after all) and while Shinobu listened to Takahiro's response.

Whatever Misaki's older brother had said made the dirty-blonde grin.

"I'm Shinobu Takatsuki, your little brother's roommate." Shinobu answered the question Misaki didn't hear. "...That'd be great. Thank you, sir." Shinobu finished. He paused one more time to listen to the other over the phone before he finally nodded and said 'good-bye', closing the phone before Misaki could take it back.

"Why'd you do that?" Misaki demanded.

Shinobu looked over. "Well you were taking too long to accept and I wanted to make sure I'd get to go." he answered, handing the phone back.

Misaki frowned as he snatched his phone back. "I wasn't going to accept!"

Shinbou's grin returned and he loomed over Misaki. "Well, we're goin' now~!"

Misaki glared at Shinbou, a million things being said quietly to each other before Misaki finally let out a frustrated growl and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Shinbou frowned now, staring after the other. "And here I thought it was a good idea..."

** Heya~! First chapter of the second part! Anyone else as excited as me? 'Course not! I'm bloody jumpin' off walls! Okay, maybe not... I'm too tired for that right now. XD Seriously, I think my eyes are gonna jump outta my skull if I don't get some sleep soon...**

** Anyways, thanks for reading! And thank you to anyone who read the last book too! I can NOT believe I got more than 100 reviews on it! I'm so proud~! :) THANK YOOOOU!**

** Okay, well, that's it for this chapter! Next one comin' soon! Please review! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

**Me: "Really, this is too awesome. Please keep writing, I beg of you." *smiles* That's the last of it!**

**Hiroki: *takes notes***

**Misaki: They seriously said aaaaaallll that? In ONE review?**

**Me: Yup. Hee hee, I feel giddy~! I can't believe it! I feel almost like I've achieved something!**

**Hiroki: Yeah. Hurry up and reply to it so you can get back to work.**

**Me: I caaaan~ It was left by an anonymous reviewer~!**

**Misaki: That sucks...**

**Me: Yup, but I'm hell-bent to find out who this peep is! I think she (or he...) tried to leave me their e-mail address, but blocked it. I wanna know who this person is~! She's in for a crap-load of thanks and compliments!**

**Hiroki: Fine, but do it on your own time.**

**Me: Last I checked this WAS my own time~! JFU is on hold til I figure this out!**

**Hiroki: *smacks Kyoto with a book* No, your 'quest' is on hold til you submit your next chapter!**

**Me: Fiiiine~ *starts working***

**To "Sukishushi123" (the person who sent me the looong review), thank you a buuuuunch for taking that much time and making such a long review. I seriously took one look at it and broke out in a grin (then again, I do basically that for every review I get, but that was amazing!) I can't even believe how long that review was, and yes, I read it all! And it gave me an AWESOME idea for something that could happen in this story! If you want my e-mail to keep in contact like you suggested then please private messenge me (if you have an account) and just ask for it and I'll try to give it to ya. :) If you don't have a account... uh... I dunno... Look me up on a different website...? I have accounts everywhere! I frequent tumblr and deviantART. Just look up SOSVampire. (Anyone who wants to do that can do that I guess. XP)**

**To all my other reviewers, thank you for being awesome enough to review my first chapter! It reeeeeeeeeaally means a lot to me! (I may have to list all my reviewers thus far sometime... Sounds fun!) THANK YOU~!**

Chapter 2: Change of Plans...

Misaki sat in his room again, grumbling and grunting to himself in frustration. The frustration he welcomed, since it kept his mind from panicking about his upcoming – and unwelcomed – vacation. The thought of going to a hot spring terrified him. Too many bad memories came by. Worries even. He was starting a new relationship. One with Shinobu. He didn't want anything in this love that would make him believe in the slightest that it'd be like his last relationship.

He was obviously scared.

With the hot spring vacation coming up, how the hell was he _supposed_ to keep calm?

But he'd try his best, and stay calm.

After all, his brother is going through the trouble of taking him _and_ Shinobu to a hot spring for summer vacation and Misaki would do his best to enjoy himself.

However, that being said, Misaki was still highly pissed with Shinobu.

He had gone three whole days without speaking to his roommate. Three days! Every day that Misaki saw him, the poor boy looked like he was going to die. But Misaki didn't give up! He had promised himself that he wouldn't speak to the other boy til Shinbou understood what he did was wrong. He had really crossed the line. Then again, Shinbou was way too stubborn to see that too.

It wasn't til another two days had passed that Shinobu finally came rushing to Misaki, nearly in tears and begging for forgiveness, which Misaki had obviously granted.

But as the days depleted and the vacation drew closer and closer, Misaki became slightly more panicked. Shinbou noticed this, but decided to stay quiet.

Finally, the day came when they were about to leave. Misaki and Shinbou packed their things and had them ready. They took their small amount of luggage and walked to the nearby train station.

The walk to the station was silent.

The wait for the train was silent.

The train ride was silent.

The two were in total silence. Misaki still didn't want to speak to Shinobu – especially right now – and Shinobu realized this and didn't even bother to try and strike up a conversation. However, they were both suffering because of it. Even Misaki was starting to wish some sort of dialog would flow. The silence was suffocating.

No words were exchanged until the pair reached their first destination, which was the town Takahiro lived in.

Takahiro had been waiting for them right outside their train, so when the two exited, he instantly grabbed Misaki's arm – who automatically grabbed Shinobu's arm – and started dashing away.

"Nii-chan, why are we running?" Misaki yelled, quickly becoming exhusted and trying his best to keep a grip on Shinobu.

"To our train! We're gonna miss it!" Takahiro yelled.

"But the train to the hot springs doesn't leave for another thirty minutes!"

Takahiro didn't reply, instead just pulled him into a train that was about to take off. Misaki let out a breath, then turned to Takahiro. "Nii-chan, we're on the wrong train!"

Takahiro frowned. "No we're not."

"Yes we are! This one leads to th-"

"Didn't Shinobu tell you?" Takahiro asked.

Now it was Misaki's turn to frown. "Tell me what?"

Shinobu just looked out the window of the train, turning away from Misaki's curious gaze.

"We're not going to the hot springs~ Shinobu called me and said you didn't want to go. Soooo, I changed the plans to going to the beach instead!"

Misaki blinked. _What? Shinobu called him. Acutally called him?_ Misaki glanced at Shinobu again, who was still looking out the window, before turning to Takahiro. "You didn't have to do that Nii-chan. A hot spring still would have been fun to visit." Misaki lied.

Takahiro shook his head, smiling again. "It was fine Misaki! Besides, if you didn't want to go to the hot springs you could have told me in the first place you know~"

Misaki nodded. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry..." Misaki glanced over at Shinobu again, only now noticing that he wasn't at his side anymore. "Hey, where'd Shinobu go?"

"He took a seat back there." Takahiro said, pointing behind Misaki to a cart full of people.

Misaki looked back, trying to find Shinobu in the crowd.

"You go ahead and try and find your friend okay, Misaki. I'm gonna go up front and look for Manami." And with that Takahiro turned around and headed though the door to the next cart.

Misaki sighed, then turned as well, entering the other cart. He searched though the crowd of people for a while before spotting Shinobu, sitting down on the bench at the back.

Misaki walked over and sat down next to him – startling Shinobu for a moment, but the blonde recovered quickly, going back to staring at random people.

The brunette stayed quite for a moment, contemplating what to say, before turning to Shinobu. He didn't know quite what to say, but upon turning he found himself just smiling softly at the boy.

Shinobu noticed his roommate's gaze on him after only a few short seconds and turned attention to his smiling friend. "... What?"

Misaki realized how he must have looked and blushed, leaning back in his seat quickly. "Um... uh... I kinda wanted to know why didn't you tell me that the plans had been changed..." Misaki muttered. Well, that's not what he really was looking at him for, but he was also rather curious on why he wasn't informed.

"Because you've been ignoring me since the plans were made so I never really got the chance to." Shinobu grumbled.

Misaki looked down to his feet. "O-oh... well.. uh, thank you... for telling my brother I didn't want to go to the hot springs... You were the one who told him, after all..."

"Yeah, and I was also the one who told him that you wanted to go. I was only cleaning up the mess I made." Shinobu huffed.

"W-well, still..." Misaki sighed, and then looked over to Shinobu, locking gazes with him. "I'm sorry... for how I've been acting... It's just tha-" Misaki was cut off when Shinobu suddenly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

"It's fine... Just don't do it again..."

Misaki just nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing in the other's arms.

It took the two a few minutes to remember exactly where they were and that they couldn't be hugging like this in public. Actually, to be honest, Shinobu didn't care, but Misaki still pulled away, discouraged by the foul looks they were receiving by the other people on the train.

But still, he remained leaning against Shinobu's shoulder for the rest of the ride to the beach.

**I am **_**sooooooooo**_** sorry! Don't kill me! I know this is **_**extremely**_** and **_**outrageously **_**late! I didn't mean to make ya'll wait so long, I swear! And the fact this chapter is so short... yeah, ya'll have every right to kill me, 'ey? TT~TT I'm sooooorrryyy~! It's just, I didn't realize when I started writing this that this book 'd be **_**so**__**much harder**_** than the last one! And it is! When I wrote Stay With Me? I had the whole story planned out in my head, but with this I've only got a few ideas thought out. I don't know a climax or any type of rising action. But I'll figure it all out! I swearz!**

**I'd ask you to review, but this is such a pitifully short chapter that I don't want to ask you to waste your time on reviewing it. Go ahead if you want to, but I really feel horrible about making ya'll wait so long and then coming up with... **_**this...**_** upon my return... I swear, I'll try to make the next chapter better and have it submitted faster~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bliss and Need

**Me: *sitting in a cardboard box, with laptop* Hahaha, they'll never find me in here...**

**Hiroki: … What are you doing?**

**Me: Hiding. Shh!**

**Misaki: From who?**

**Me: Those... those **_**people**_**.**

**Misaki: What people?**

**Me: The group of people that're getting together and reporting people's stories! I don't want them to find mine~! They're reporting ones that break the rules even slightly! Like putting O.C.s in s- OH NO, THESE BEGGININGS GO AGAINST THE RULES!**

**Misaki: Hey, it's okay, calm down.**

**Me: I swear if they report me I'll tell 'em all off and find a new flippin' site! I don't wanna be baaaaaaanned~! I have loyal fans – or at least curious readers! I don't want them to lose a story they're interested in just because a group of bullies reported my story!**

**Hiroki: Then start adding your story to other sites and if you get banned form this one just move the whole story to a different site.**

**Me: Yeah, I guess I could do that... *starts searching for other sites***

Chapter 3: Bliss and Need

Misaki hopped off the porch of the beach-side hotel he and his brother, sister-in-law and roommate were staying at, and into the warm sand. Beside him, Shinobu walked off the porch as well, setting foot into the sand and then walking forward, towards the water along side his bouncing friend.

They had been at the beach for a day and a half. The two boys had gotten settled in and relaxed. Today, Takahiro and Manami decided to go shopping (at Manami's request) and so the boys stayed back at the hotel and decided to go swimming. The sun was just barely setting and the whole sky had a reddish glow to it, but it the temperature seemed to be perfect for swimming, so Shinobu and Misaki decided they would do just that!

However, upon setting foot into the water, Misaki realized it was _freezing_! He instantly jumped back, preferring the smoldering heat of the sand than the freezing ocean water.  
Shinobu chuckled as he watched his friend bury his foot in the sand with an almost pout on his face. The dirty-blonde walked up to the ocean next, cautiously setting foot in the water, then pulling it back out, cold as well.

"See, it's cold~" Misaki half-grumbled half-whined. He pulled his foot out of the sand and turned to Shinobu. "What should we do now?"

Shinobu frowned in thought, looking at the water, then the sun that almost appeared to be touching the edge of it. They didn't have long before the sun set. His eyes trailed down from the sky to the shore again, gazing down along the shore.

"We could go for a walk." Shinobu offered, glancing back at Misaki and gauging his friend's reaction.

Misaki also frowned in thought now, thinking over how long they may be gone and how much time they had left today before it would be getting too dark. After considering it all for a few minutes he smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Misaki chirped, grabbing Shinobu's hand to lead them both down the coast.

The two enjoyed their stroll, walking down to a point before taking a break and sitting down next to a few trees.

While they were taking their break Misaki stole a glace up and down Shinobu's body, only to blush at how amazing he looked. The dirty-blonde boy wore a dark green short-sleeve t-shirt and light brown shorts that cut off right above his knees. Misaki had to admit, the younger boy certainly did look nice in beach attire.

Feeling Misaki's eyes on him, Shinobu turned his head from where he had been looking and caught the brunette staring at him. When their eyes met, the shorter boy blushed. Misaki wanted to look away, but he seemed to be trapped under Shinobu's powerful gaze.

The two boys didn't dare move a muscle as they examined each other's eyes.

Slowly, cautiously, Shinobu lowered his head down, placing his hand on Misaki's waist and letting the other travel up Misaki's chest and rest on at the side of the brunette's cheek, lightly coaxing the older boy to tilt his head upward as Shinobu's face neared. Misaki did look up, tilting his head ever so slightly and letting his eyes close and shut.

When Shinobu's lips finally rested on Misaki's it was the same sweet, chaste kiss he had slowly grown used to. However today, for some reason, being alone and comfortable with the situation, Misaki allowed himself to kiss a little less innocently.

Noticing this, Shinobu tested his luck, allowing his tongue to pop out from inside his mouth and lick Misaki's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Misaki granted his wish instantly, opening his mouth slightly and meeting Shinobu's tongue with his own. They instantly started a battle for dominance which Misaki eventually forfeited, allowing Shinobu to explore his mouth. The hands that had been hanging limply on Misaki's lap eventually made their way up to snake their fingers in Shinobu's hair – pulling the dirty-blonde deeper into the kiss.

After a while their lungs became a little too demanding and they broke apart panting. Their foreheads rested against each other for a moment while they caught their breath, but as soon as their breath went back to normal they were back to kissing.

This pattern continued until suddenly they both heard-

"Miiisaaaakkiiii~!"

Recognizing his brother's voice instantly, Misaki broke apart from Shinobu, untangling himself from the other boy and jumping up to meet his older brother as he came running down the beach. Misaki mentally panicked worrying if his brother had seen anything, but by the looks of it, his brother still hadn't spotted him and Shinobu as he jogged down the shore. It wasn't til Misaki started waving towards him and yelling his name that the black haired man turned and saw the two seemingly innocent as they stood by a fallen tree on the beach. After that he took them back to the hotel while complaining to them about staying out after dark.

~.~

After the little episode on the beach, Misaki and Shinobu retired to their beds in their shared temporary bedroom without another word.

The next day, after swimming a great deal, the two boys made their way into town on their own. They decided to check out some of the local stores, which basically ended with Shinobu getting bored and dragging Misaki to a nearby park. When they got there, the two boys grabbed a park bench and watched the water of a nearby pond.

"Hey, Misaki-kun?" Shinobu uttered after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" Misaki replied, breaking his gaze from the pond to look up at Shinobu.

Shinobu just kept staring at the pond, not yet bothering to look down into Misaki's eyes. "Why didn't you want to go to a hot spring?"

Misaki froze, looking away as well. This was not a topic he really wished to discuss, but he knew he should give the other some sort of explanation.

"There's just... too many bad memories is all." he murmurer. Misaki thought that was enough, but when he looked up and saw Shinobu's confused expression, he knew he had to explain himself further. "M-my old boyfriend, he took me to a hot spring... Several times. Every time we went we-"

"You don't have to give me the details." Shinobu cut in, wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist.

The brunette nodded, resting his head on Shinobu's shoulder as they relaxed under the evening sun.

_What did I do to deserve all this?_ Misaki wondered suddenly, staring out at the pond with half-closed eyes. _Why do I have someone like Shinobu here for me? Why does he love me? I really don't deserve him. I should tell him that sometime..._ And with that, Misaki slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Huh? Misaki-kun?" Shinobu mumbled, giving the boy's shoulder a slight shake.

Misaki just muttered something in his sleep and buried his face in Shinobu's shirt sleeve.

Smiling, Shinobu wrapped one of his arms around the small boy's back and hooking the other underneath both of his knees and picked him up. It took a moment for Shinobu to steady himself, given that Misaki probably didn't weigh much less than himself and Shinobu never was very strong. Eventually, Shinobu caught his balance and started walking back to their hotel, taking him up to their room. He said a quick 'good night' to both of Misaki's siblings as he passed them before entering his room and gingerly laying Misaki down on the bed.

He leaned down and pecked Misaki once on the forehead before getting up to shower.

However, he was stopped short by a hand firmly gripping his wrist. Looking down he saw a half-asleep Misaki looking up at him with one forest green eye open and the other still tiredly shut. His hand held Shinobu's wrist and tugged gently at it.

After a minute of standing like that Shinobu frowned, tugging his captured wrist. "What is it?"

Misaki mimicked Shinobu's frown, pulling himself up with the help of Shinobu's arm. He reached his free hand up, placing his palm on the back of Shinobu's neck and pulling the boy's entire frame down to his level before smashing his lips against the other's.

**Here ya'll go. Next chapter's HERE! *cough cough* Um, it pleases me to inform you that the next chapter may include some smut. But only if I can fit it in the next chapter with it making sense! If I can't, don't worry, it should be presented within the next few chapters. However, due to that group of idiots reporting stories I'm rather afraid to post smut. But I still WILL. 'Cause I love you guys like that. If this story gets reported though, I'll post this whole story somewhere else too. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in the Moment

**Me: *hides under covers* I'm sorry to all you peoples reading this that don't like smut. You can skip through this chapter if you'd like. I can't guarantee you won't miss out on any key information, but if you don't wanna read this chapter I guess it's a risk you'll have to take. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Don't hate me~!**

**This chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. Don't read if you don't like.**

Chapter 4: Lost in the Moment

Shinobu's eyes widened immensely as he was pulled into the kiss. He didn't fight back, but he was far too shocked by the sudden attack to move or kiss back. His mind raced as he thought through the motions of kissing the other, but he was just too surprised to do so.

And before Shinobu ever managed to regain his composure, Misaki had released him, puling away while apologizing and hiding his face in embarrassment.

It didn't take Shinobu long after that to recover before he crawled over to the side of the bed Misaki was huddled up at. He reached out for to the smaller boy, slowly pulling the brunette's hands away from his red face.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, frowning ever so slightly.

Misaki looked up at him, staring into his gray eyes, before looking away again. "I... I just...- sorry." he whispered, quite ashamed of himself.

Shinbou rolled his eyes, placing his hands on either side of Misaki's face – gently guiding his gaze back to Shinobu. Misaki's entire face was a deep red and his eyes were downcast in a mix of shame and... what was that other thing in his eyes? Shinobu couldn't quite place it. Kinda like... a kicked puppy? Was that it?

Rejected maybe?

The thought flashed into Shinobu's mind, making him frown deeper. He had in no way intentionally rejected Misaki! So Misaki had no reason to feel rejected.

To prove this to be true, Shinobu leaned in and kissed Misaki without warning.

When Shinobu kissed Misaki it was meant to be a sweet, chaste kiss – shared between the two in order for Misaki to better understand Shinobu's feeling towards him.

Shinobu had in no way, shape or form had first intended it to go any farther because in his mind Misaki wouldn't have allowed it. After all, they were only a few rooms away from the brunette's very own brother plus Shinobu didn't know if Misaki would like that kind of relationship just yet.

But what happened was exactly the opposite of what he expected.

It started out just as Shinobu had intended; A kiss, lips moving against each other a little, but nothing too heated.

That's when it escalated.

Suddenly, Misaki's arms found their way wrapped around the back of Shinobu's neck. In reaction, Shinobu's hands found their way to Misaki's hips after a moment, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist.

Before Shinobu had even realized what had happened, Misaki's tongue was grazing his lip, begging for entrance that Shinobu granted, lost in the moment. Before too long the dirty-blonde haired male had pushed Misaki over, hovering above him and deepening the kiss.

Their battle for dominance began again, both males fighting hard, but in the end, Misaki had lost. Actually lost this time. Didn't give up! Shinobu felt proud of this, but didn't bask in the glory of his victory for long as he quickly started exploring the inside of Misaki's mouth.

And because of the pleasurable infiltration of his mouth, Misaki involuntary let out a muffled moan.

Any self restraint or doubts Shinobu had left in him had flown out the window at that point. His mind whirled around as it grasped the concept he was going to have sex with Misaki.

Granted, it most definitely wasn't his first time sleeping with someone, however this _was_ the first time he'd done it with Misaki, and that was just as momentous.

Slowly, as if he'd ruin everything in that moment if he did one thing wrong, Shinobu's hand inched it's way to the front of Misaki's waist, and up his rather baggy t-shirt, still not breaking the kiss. His hand traveled up his shirt, tracing it's way across Misaki's soft skin, before his hand found it's way to one of his hard nipples. Shinobu pinched it lightly.

By this time Misaki had to break the kiss; breaking away needing air. And the fact that his chest was being played with at the moment didn't help his strained breathing any.

Shinobu pulled his hand out from inside Misaki's shirt. He instead moved his hands to the shirt's hem, tugging on it lightly and looking up at Misaki's face as to ask for permission to strip him of his shirt.

"You wanna go any farther?" Shinobu asked suddenly. He wanted to make perfectly certain that he wasn't the only one who wanted this right now.

Misaki stared at Shinbou in shock. _He's asking me... if I _want_ to continue? Actually asking permission? _Misaki's mind gasped in awe. "Yeah." Misaki answered after a moment. He gave Shinobu a quick nod before the taller boy pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away from them.

Almost immediately after Misaki lost his shirt, Shinobu was on him – ravishing Misaki's neck and chest with kisses and nips. Shinobu took his time, sliding down Misaki's chest, kissing and suckling the boys nipples just a bit with Misaki moaning and panting under him. He spent little while admiring the brunette's chest before traveling even farther down.

And down...

And down still...

Til he hit the top of Misaki's pants.

Shinbou glanced up, searching Misaki's face to see if he could continue, but when he saw those lust-filled forest green eyes and realized he wouldn't be getting _any _objections from there on out.

So, Shinobu did the only think he could think of doing; He got rid of the pants.

It wasn't til after Shinobu had spent several moments admiring how Misaki looked in only his boxers, that he realized that he himself was still fully clothed.

Apparently Misaki had the same thought because he began sitting up, pulling Shinobu's t-shirt in hopes to somehow pull it off.

Shinobu helped him out, slipping out of his shirt with ease and tossing it over to the pile of discarded clothes forming on the floor. Then just left his shorts, but he'd get to that later.

Now he had to deal with the tent forming in Misaki's boxers.

Shinobu lowered himself down to Misaki's lower half again, pulling down a side of his boxers. _Letting him cum one time won't hurt anyone, right? _And with that thought in mind he pulled Misaki's boxers off and flung them across the room as well.

Shinobu quickly started pumping Misaki, earning a surprised squeak from the other as well as a few low moans.

Taking this as positive feedback, Shinobu lowered his head, licking up Misaki's shaft, then dipping his tongue in the slit.

"Wh-what are you- ah... d-doing?" Misaki asked between pants.

"I believe it's called a 'blowjob'." Shinobu answered, just before taking Misaki's erection into his mouth. He didn't manage to fit the whole thing in his mouth the first time, but it was still enough to make Misaki moan and arch his back in pleasure.

Shinobu bobbed his head, listening to the cute sounds Misaki was making as he continued to suck him off.

However he had to pause when Misaki started tugging on his hair.

He lifted his head up, still pumping Misaki's member with his hand as he looked questioningly at Misaki.

"S-stop." Misaki gasped. "I-I'm gonna c-cumm...~"

Shinbou let out a small sigh of relief, leaning up to kiss Misaki quickly. "Go ahead."

Misaki shook his head in response, groaning as his member continued to be stroked. "N-noooo~ I w-want you ins-"

Misaki didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off when Shinobu smashed his mouth against the other's. He stopped stroking Misaki long enough to give him a proper kiss, before sitting up. "Alright."

He leaned down, spreading Misaki's legs when he suddenly remembered. _Lube._ He looked around, _knowing_ he needed lubricant, but he slowly remembered he didn't have any. It wasn't quite like him to bring that kind of thing with him just in case.

So instead, he made due with putting three fingers in front of Misaki's face.

Misaki – already knowing the drill – took the three fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes as he focused on coating them with saliva. Once they were thoroughly coated, Shinobu pulled them away from Misaki. That's when he realized his most fatal problem.

He had no idea how to stretch him.

It wasn't really his fault that he didn't know how to properly prepare someone though! He had been on the bottom every time he had sex with his ex – which was the only time he'd ever experienced sex. He'd never been in charge like he was now.

Shinobu took a deep breath, recalling how he had been stretched before, no matter how much of a turnoff it was to think of the sex he had with other people. He didn't take long to do so though because he was still trying to pleasure his boyfriend and he didn't want the saliva on his fingers to dry while he was trying to figure out how to stretch someone's ass.

So, putting to use what he already knew, Shinbou added one digit into Misaki's hole. Apparently he did something good because Misaki moaned a little. The muscle that Shinobu just stuck his finger into clenched around him, staying tight a bit before Misaki forced himself to relax.

"You okay?" Shinobu asked, leaning up to see Misaki's face.

Misaki nodded, face flushed and panting as he relaxed.

Shinobu smiled, kissing Misaki's forehead as he slipped another digit inside to join the first. Misaki moaned again, letting Shinobu's name slip out from his lips as his back rose off the sheets. Shinobu started moving his fingers; wiggling them, easing them in and out and making a motion that could only be described as scissoring in order to stretch Misaki.

Shinobu slipped the third finger in, watching Misaki squirm under him as he searched for that one spot inside him that'd make Misaki scream.

"Ah- AH, Sh-Shinobu-san!" Misaki gasped, wrapping his arms around Shinobu and pushing himself onto Shinobu's three fingers.

_Found it. _Shinobu thought with a smile. He quickly pulled out his three fingers, kissing Misaki's cheek as he whined from the loss and slipped off his own shorts.

Misaki whined a bit at the loss, but was quickly cut off as Shinobu lined his member up at his entrance. Slowly – painfully slow – Shinobu pushed into Misaki. The dirty-blonde groaned out a moan, filling his lover up while said lover squirmed, panted and yelled his name. Shinobu leaned down to nip Misaki's neck which helped the penetrated boy adjust to Shinobu's length quicker. Before too long Shinobu was fully inside Misaki, panting and waiting patiently for Misaki to adjust again.

Finally, after a few moments of waiting, Misaki started pushing against Shinobu, signaling he was ready.

Shinobu slowly pulled out, thrusting back in and earning a moan from Misaki. This continued, the thrusting as they both let out moans in pleasure.

"H-harder!" Misaki moaned, meeting Shinobu with each of his thrusts.

Shinobu complied with the request, thrusting in harder and faster as he searched for that spot again.

Suddenly, Misaki arched, screaming "There, right there!" Shinobu nodded aiming for that spot again, hitting it with each thrust.

It didn't take long for a warm feeling to build up near Shinobu's stomach, and at that point Shinobu snaked his hand down Misaki's body, grabbing the man's member and pumping in time with his thrust.

"Ah, ah, SH-SHINOBU!" Misaki screamed, arching as he spilled his seed all over himself and Shinobu as well as the bed. A few moments later Shinobu followed, burying his seed deep inside Misaki before pulling out and collapsing on top of latter.

They stayed like that for a moment, til Shinobu shifted, flopping over onto his back. Misaki moved to rest his head on Shinobu's chest as Shinobu leaned down to kiss the top of the other's head. "I love you." he whispered, still panting slightly as he leaned back onto the pillow.

"I love you, too." Misaki replied, followed by a yawn.

Too soon, Shinobu found himself drifting off into unconsciousness, his body still intertwined with Misaki's.

**Oh my gosh, seriously, what did I just write...? I'm not even that trouble at the thought that I just wrote smut, but I swear, this has got to be the worst smut I've ever seen. o.e I'm so sorry for this. You think I'd've read enough smut to be able to write it, but this... ugh. Was that even good at all? Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. . Plus this took forever to finish. It was rather difficult, brainstorming how to write this. I had quite a lot of difficulty. Please excuse me.**

**Anywho, I dunno if there'll be anymore smut in this story. I guess I'll decide that upon the feedback I get (if I get any, that is). I hope you enjoyed it...**

**At any rate, the next chapter should be up soon! See ya then! :D**


End file.
